It's Neville
by Chneufleur
Summary: Harry est envoyé à St Brutus, parce qu'il n'est pas le Survivant. Alors quand à 15 ans, il découvre qu'il est sorcier, ça fout le boxon.
1. Bienvenue à St Brutus

Auteuse: Chneufleur.

Couple : on verra plus tard, c'est pas pour tout de suite. Mais le héros c'est Harry.  
Genre : eeeeh. Bonne question. Un mélange d'aventure, de Frienship, de Family, tout ça. Et plus tard bin Romance 'fin j'crois. Et du Mysteryyyy wouhhou !  
Rating : T

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Sommaire : Harry est envoyé à St Brutus, parce qu'il n'est pas le Survivant. Alors quand à 15 ans, il découvre qu'il est sorcier, ça fout le boxon.

Note : Hullo, et voila une nouvelle fiction, ça faisait longtemps ! Et oui, Harry n'est pas le Survivant. J'aime bien ce genre de fic, alors je m'y attaque ! ça va être du boulot !

**It's Neville.**

**Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à St Brutus.**

Toute son enfance il avait espéré que quelque chose se passe. Que ses parents viennent le chercher en disant 'Hey fiston, pardon pour le retard, mais c'est pas facile de survivre à un accident de voiture !', ou alors qu'il devienne un rugbyman professionnel et parte jouer la coupe du monde loin de son oncle, sa tante et son cousin.

Le jour de ses 11ans, une lettre était arrivée, adressée à Harry Potter. Mais il n'avait jamais pu la lire, Oncle Vernon l'avait interceptée et jetée au feu. Le lendemain, il y avait eut dix lettres. Mais il n'en avait pas non plus vu la couleur. Et le soir même, son oncle le forçait à ressembler ses maigres possessions pour faire une rentrée anticipée à St Brutus. On ne reçoit jamais de courrier à St Brutus.

Un homme, le directeur de l'école, lui avait indiqué un dortoir vide qui serait bientôt plein de jeunes 'délinquants récidivistes'. Il lui expliqua lentement, comme s'il était idiot, le règlement de l'école. Repas à 7h, midi et 18h. Extinction des feux à 21h, levé à 6h. En cas d'écart au dit-règlement, il serait privé de repas, de récréation, ou encore d'eau chaude pour sa douche. Une faute grave l'enverrait faire un tour dans une cellule aménagée à cet effet. Tout professeur et surveillant était en droit de le réprimander à coup de canne s'il était insolent ou s'il n'obéissait pas. Le port d'arme était interdit, tout comme la consommation, la vente et l'achat de drogue.

Le premier jour, il s'était perdu dans les couloirs. Il avait atterrit dans la cuisine et la cuisinière, une femme replète, l'avait chassé à coups de louche. Quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur l'avait trouvé, et l'enfermai dans la cellule. La pièce n'était pas si inconfortable pour un enfant qui avait passé sa vie à dormir dans un placard. C'était même plutôt spacieux.

Il fut libéré à l'heure du couvre feu. Le directeur grommela des choses à propos de la délinquance juvénile tout le long du chemin jusqu'au dortoir. Avant de verrouiller la porte derrière lui, il prévint Harry de se tenir à carreau, le reste du personnel, surveillants et professeurs, ainsi que les autres élèves, n'arrivaient pas avant trois semaines, et qu'à la moindre petite bêtise il serait cloîtré dans le 'cachot' jusqu'au jour de la rentrée.

Harry se fit donc le plus petit possible. Ses journées se résumaient à dortoir-réfectoire-salle de bain-salle de repos. La cuisinière le servait à contre cœur à cause du premier jour, mais à force de voir chaque matin, chaque midi et chaque soir le sourire désolé du petit brun, elle finit par s'adoucir et lui mettre une double portion quand le directeur avait le dos tourné.

Harry se dit que dans le fond, peut-être que Saint Brutus n'était pas si terrible que ça. Le jour où ses premiers camarades débarquèrent, il changea d'avis. Parce qu'il était petit, les autres le prirent en grippe. Il se retrouva avec une meute de Dudley, en moins gros et plus méchant, sur le dos. L'avantage d'être petit, c'est qu'il avait moins de masse à déplacer, donc il courait assez vite. Et puis grâce à son cousin il avait de l'entraînement. Ça n'empêchait pas que ses lunettes soient cassées tous les jours, et qu'il passe en revue ses nouveaux bleus chaque soir. Un midi, un garçon encore plus petit que lui accepta d'échanger un rouleau de scotch contre une paire de chaussettes à peine trouées. Comme ça Harry pouvait réparer ses lunettes dès qu'il en avait besoin.

Au collège St Brutus, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves. Pas plus de deux classes d'une vingtaine d'enfants par niveau. Ceux qu'il fallait éviter étaient évidemment les plus âgés. Les cours étaient passables, les professeurs aigris et généreux en coups de bâtons. Harry ne faisait pas de vague, alors ils le laissaient tranquille. Il faisait ses devoirs et répondait correctement aux questions qu'on lui posait. Bon, pas à chaque fois sinon il risquait de devenir le 'chouchou' et de se faire tabasser encore plus souvent par ses petits camarades.

A Halloween, il était devenu assez endurant pour échapper pendant toute la récréation à ceux qui le poursuivaient. Il évitait la salle de repos, qui ressemblait plus au quartier général des méchants qu'au salon de l'internat d'une bande d'enfants. Il détestait les douches communes mais préférait malgré tout être propre et humilié que sale et humilié. La dizaine de garçons avec qui il partageait son dortoir avaient vite compris qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à voler dans ses affaires. Pas d'arme, rien de valeur qui puisse être échangé, juste quelques vieilles frusques délavées.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour être invisible, il était l'une des cibles préférées des autres enfants. Il se faisait bousculer dans les escaliers, voler sa nourriture à la cantine, cacher ses habits à la sortie de la douche, et tout un tas de mauvaises plaisanterie dans le genre. Pourtant, il semblait y avoir un semblant de justice, car ceux qui le bousculaient tombaient malencontreusement sur un grand qui se faisait un plaisir de corriger les malheureux qui avaient eu le malheur de l'effleurer. Les voleurs de nourriture s'étouffaient avec une bouchée de poivre ou faisaient une réaction allergique, et ses habits cachés ne le restaient jamais bien longtemps.

Alors Harry supportait de se faire chahuter, et puis les enseignants et surveillants, eux, semblaient ne pas le voir et ne le punissaient jamais. Parfois, bien sûr, il était envoyé dans la cellule, car l'établissement préconisait une dose hebdomadaire pour dresser les petits délinquants qu'ils étaient. Ça lui évitait de croiser quiconque pendant quelques heures et il supportait très bien l'enfermement, contrairement à un garçon dans sa classe, mis ici pour vols répétés à l'étalage, qui était claustrophobe.

Woowoow

Tin-tsiiin !

J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, et pour l'instant je posterais toutes les une ou deux semaines, mais après, ça risque de bien ralentir. Enfin, hauts les cœurs (et non pas haut-le-cœur) on n'y est pas encore !^^

Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Bibliothèque personnelle

Hullo ! Bon, voilà le 2ème chapitre.

Avant de commencer, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, qui ont mis cette fiction en favori ou en alerte ! ça fait très beaucoup plaisir ^^.

**It's Neville**

**Chapitre 2 : Bibliothèque personnelle**

Au final, Harry Potter s'ennuyait. Les cours étaient des cours et tout le monde était trop méfiant pour se faire des amis. Pour tromper les rares heures libres qu'il avait dans son emploi du temps, le soir et le week-end, il errait dans les bâtiments du Centre d'éducation pour jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus. Si bien que peu de temps avant les vacances de Noël, il découvrit la bibliothèque de l'école. Elle se trouvait au dernier étage de la bâtisse principale. Personne n'y allait jamais car il y avait un accès au toit, et l'administration avait déjà assez de problèmes à régler, alors ils n'allaient pas en plus y ajouter un endroit qui permettrait aux élèves de se jeter ou de jeter leurs camarades dans la cours, cinq étages plus bas.

Harry était donc au dernier étage et il lui restait une heure à tuer avant le repas du soir. Il ouvrit une porte au hasard et entra. Cette pièce là était plus petite et plus sombre que les salles de classe. Cela sentait la poussière et quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères, mais elles étaient presque vides. Au milieu il y avait une table et des chaises, dans un coin un vieux fauteuil fatigué.

Cela avait dû être une bibliothèque à une époque, se dit Harry. Une bonne âme avait surement offert l'argent pour faire munir l'établissement d'un 'lieu de connaissance', mais qui ici s'intéressait aux livres ? Les voleurs compulsifs peut-être. Ou les intellos qui étaient envoyés à St Brutus parce qu'ils étaient des hackers, ou des petits génies du crime. L'endroit n'avait pas dû mettre longtemps à être oublié et abandonné.

A vue de nez, il n'y avait pas plus de 200 ou 300 ouvrages. Le brun remonta ses lunettes et s'approcha d'un mur. Il y avait un dictionnaire qui n'avait plus toutes ses pages, une collection incomplète d'encyclopédies, quelques manuels scolaires et tout le reste était des romans.

Chez les Dursley, la seule lecture qu'il y avait était le journal, réservé à l'oncle Vernon, les livres de cuisine de tante Pétunia et tous les modes d'emploi des nombreux jouets de Dudley. Comme tous les enfants Harry avait appris à lire en primaire, mais à part une ou deux fois le dos d'une boite de céréales, il n'avait jamais rien lu en dehors de l'école.

Il se dit que c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Un jour dans la rue il avait entendu dire que les livres permettaient de s'évader ou quelque chose comme ça. Puisque de toute évidence, le seul moyen qu'il lui restait pour s'échapper de St Brutus était les livres, il lirait tous ceux qui étaient dans la bibliothèque, même le dictionnaire et les encyclopédies. Ça lui prendrait bien les quelques années qu'il passerait ici. Et avec un peu de chance, quand il irait au lycée de St Brutus, il trouverait une autre bibliothèque, un peu plus grande.

Comme il ne savait pas par quoi commencer, il choisi ce qui lui disait quelque chose. Au milieu d'une rangée presque complète de bouquins, il en vit un assez imposant qui s'appelait 'Le seigneur des anneaux'. Il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu ce titre quelque part. Harry s'installa dans le fauteuil et ouvrit le livre. Cela lui prit bien un quart d'heure pour comprendre qu'il essayait de lire le deuxième tome d'une trilogie. Il se releva et chercha le premier tome.

Les débuts furent laborieux. Il lisait lentement et ne connaissait pas un mot sur dix. Il se résolu à mettre le dictionnaire sur ses genoux et à l'ouvrir constamment. Pendant les vacances des fêtes de fin d'année, St Brutus était vide, il ne restait que lui et la cuisinière. Il pu sortir le livre de la bibliothèque et lire tout le temps et partout.

Bientôt il se rendit compte qu'il lisait de plus en plus vite et sans en perdre une miette. L'auteur avait inventé un monde extrêmement complexe qu'Harry avait de moins en moins de mal à imaginer. Il s'endormait l'esprit plein de magie et de peuples différents des hommes.

Plusieurs élèves essayèrent de lui voler ou de déchirer ses livres. L'un, après avoir jeté le premier tome du seigneur des anneaux dans les toilettes (le livre en est sorti indemne quoi qu'un peu ondulé une fois séché), passa deux semaines à dormir dans des draps qui le démangeaient atrocement, peu importait le nombre de fois qu'il les changeait. Un autre avait volé le même livre des mains d'Harry. Il fut incapable d'approcher de nouveau le petit brun sans éternuer, et donc se cogner dans diverses choses, comme des tables et des portes, ou bien plonger la tête dans son assiette de porridge.

Tous ces phénomènes étaient assez étranges, mais Harry passait son temps libre plongé dans la fantasy, pour lui la notion d'étrangeté avait un peu évoluée. Et puis, il n'était pas mécontent que le hasard lui rende justice. Il était vengé et ça le faisait rire.

En juin il avait fini la trilogie depuis belle lurette et entamé le reste de la bibliothèque. Il était vraiment triste de ne pas pouvoir emprunter des livres pour l'été, mais de toute façon ils auraient été confisqués par son oncle et sa tante.

Sa famille lui interdisait beaucoup de choses, en particulier celles qui risquaient de le rendre plus intelligent ou heureux que Dudley. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour qu'il ne se sente pas à sa place parmi eux, et c'était réussi. L'école était une grande bouffée d'oxygène pour lui, et il était pressé que l'été soit fini avant même qu'il n'ait commencé.

Etrangement, ses camarades étaient excités parl'approche des grandes vacances. S'ils étaient mis ici, c'est qu'ils étaient des cas désespérés et que leurs parents ne savaient plus quoi faire d'eux, non ? Ou peut-être qu'ils étaient pressés de sortir pour recommencer à voler, frapper et mériter leur prochaine rentrée à St Brutus.

Harry ne ferait rien pour mériter sa prochaine rentrée à St Brutus et c'était une des rares injustices qui lui faisaient plaisir.

A suiiiiivre !

Pour info, et pour l'instant, tous mes chapitres feront dans les 1000 mots, et Harry va rentrer à Poudlard dans une dizaine de chapitre, donc prenez votre patience à deux mains (oui, cette expression n'existe pas. Et alors ?)

Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Secte et araignée de compagnie

Hey ! Et voilà la suite.

Merci pour vos reviews!

**It's Neville**

**Chapitre 3 : Secte et araignée de compagnie**

Le jour des grandes vacances était arrivé et à contre cœur, Harry abandonna St Brutus et retourna à Privet Drive pour l'été.

L'école de Smeltings n'avait pas rendu Dudley plus sympathique, bien au contraire. Cependant, comme Harry venait de passer 10 mois dans un endroit plein d'enfant pire que son cousin, il n'était pas vraiment inquiété. Bien sur, Dudley organisait toujours des « chasses au Harry » avec sa bande d'amis, mais Harry trouvait toujours un arbre où grimper. Sa nouvelle technique, pas sa préférée mais la plus efficace, était la ruse. Il cherchait par tous les moyens à se mettre sur le chemin de sa tante Pétunia, qui rabrouait son neveu et lui donnait une tâche à faire, puis cajolait son fils devant Piers, Dennis, Malcom et Gordon, et leur offrait quelque chose, un goûter, un tour au zoo, de quoi se payer une place de cinéma ou des parties à la salle d'arcades. Ainsi Harry quelques heures de répit. Et des corvées, mais cela avait l'avantage non négligeable de faire passer le temps et de tromper plus ou moins l'ennui.

Le soir, il regagnait son placard, qui semblait avoir rétréci. Il rêvait d'elfes majestueux, de grands magiciens blancs et de gobelins méchants.

Le 30 juillet à minuit, il chantonna joyeux anniversaire à une petite araignée velue, qu'il avait appelée Arachne.

Woowoow

Quelque part ailleurs, au même moment.

- Douze ans. C'est tellement long.

- Oui, je sais. Ça fait presque onze ans qu'on se bat.

- Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne peut pas…

- On fait déjà tout ce qu'on peut. Je te promets qu'on y arrivera. Bientôt.

Woowoow

Le lendemain matin, il y avait une nouvelle lettre. L'adresse était écrite avec une encre d'un joli vert et Harry resta perplexe. Elle lui était destinée personnellement et précisait même qu'il vivait dans le placard sous l'escalier. Déjà que peu de monde était au courant de son existence, ceux qui savaient où il dormait se comptaient sur les doigts de la main.

Il descella l'enveloppe sur le chemin de la cuisine et lut en diagonale. Ça ressemblait au recrutement d'une secte, il y avait une histoire de grand manitou et de liste de fourniture. Harry passa la porte sans regarder où il allait et rentra dans son oncle. Il recula précipitamment et marmonna des excuses tout en commençant à lire entièrement la lettre. Vernon tendit la main vers lui, exigeant le courrier.

Harry lui donna sans protester et le contourna pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il ne vit pas son oncle devenir rouge brique, puis vert, puis violet et enfin jaune. Ni son regard colérique et suspicieux qui voyageait de lui à la lettre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'oncle Vernon était rassuré. La lettre n'avait rien déclenché, le gamin ne l'avait pas prise au sérieux. Il n'y ne se passerait rien d'aberrant, de –mot qui commence par « m »- cette année non plus. En poussant un gros soupir de soulagement, il grimpa dans sa chambre pour prévenir sa femme qu'il faudra tout de même surveiller le courrier jusqu'à ce que le garçon retourne à St Brutus.

Au beau milieu de la journée, Harry regarda une chouette faire des ronds dans le ciel au dessus du jardin. Il y avait quelque chose d'assez volumineux entre ses pattes, qu'il soupçonnait d'être un gros rongeur que le volatile avait l'intention de s'offrir pour le déjeuner.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur la présence d'un animal nocturne en plein jour : son cousin Dudley venait de rentrer avec son pistolet à billes tout neuf, offert par son père pour le premier jour d'août. Il avait l'intention de le tester sur Harry, mais quand il cessa de le poursuivre dans le jardin pour reprendre sa respiration, il remarqua l'oiseau et en fit sa nouvelle cible.

Le soir, il y avait des centaines de petites boules jaunes en plastique dans la pelouse et dans celles des voisins. Les oiseaux, les chats et les chiens semblaient avoir établi un périmètre de sécurité autour du 4, Privet Drive et ne s'en approchèrent plus.

Tous les jours, Harry trouvait dans le courrier une lettre écrite en vert. Il la jetait dans la poubelle de la cuisine, sous le regard incompréhensiblement joyeux de son oncle. Un matin, il était quasiment certain de l'avoir entendu étouffer un rire et marmonner 'bon garçon' avant de le rabrouer pour qu'il prépare le petit déjeuner de Dudley avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Deux semaines avant la rentrée, Vernon trouva enfin une excuse pour se débarrasser de son neveu à St Brutus. Si on lui demandait, Harry devait dire que son oncle, sa tante et son fils s'offraient un voyage avant la rentrée et ne pouvaient pas l'emmener.

Harry ne se plaignit pas, il dit simplement au revoir à son araignée dans le placard, boucla son sac et grimpa dans le monospace des Dursley. Il avait hâte de retrouver ses bouquins.

La cuisinière l'accueillit à bras ouverts (une fois les Dursley et le directeur hors de vue bien sûr), le fauteuil de la bibliothèque poussiéreuse aussi. Les deux premières semaines à St Brutus passèrent vite. Les couloirs étaient agréablement vides, tout était silencieux et les repas étaient agréables. La cuisinière lui faisait goûter une quantité astronomique de plats délicieux, sous prétexte qu'elle avait peur d'avoir perdu la main pendant les vacances. Harry ne lui fit pas remarquer que ce qu'elle cuisinait n'avait rien à voir avec les menus qu'il y avait pendant l'année scolaire et se remplissait l'estomac en l'écoutant raconter les déboires de son mari et de ses deux enfants.

Le petit brun dévora cinq livres pour se remettre en forme après un mois et demi d'abstinence. Il remit sur les étagères ceux qu'il avait apportés dans le dortoir avant que les autres élèves ne commencent à arriver. Puis il rangea ses affaires qu'il avait étalées un peu partout dans la pièce en profitant une dernière fois de sa solitude.

Bientôt le dortoir serait rempli de cri, il y flotterait une odeur de fauve, les couloirs retentiraient des ordres des surveillants et la cellule de punition ne serait plus vide.

A suivre !

J'ai oublié de préciser que j'essaierais de publier toutes les semaines. Pour l'instant, y'aura pas de problème, j'en encore des chapitres d'avance, mais je ralentirais si je n'écris pas la suite assez vite.


	4. Une certaine réputation

Hey-llo ! et hop, encore un chapitre !

(Merci aux reviewers ! z'êtes bien sympathiques de me laisser des p'tits mots !)

**Chapitre 4 : une certaine réputation**

La rentrée fut comme la précédente, à ceci près qu'il ne faisait plus parti du groupe des plus jeunes. Cela n'empêcha pas quelques idiots de le chahuter, mais ils se souvinrent bien vite de ce que le hasard leur réservait s'ils se frottaient à lui de trop près.

Au milieu de l'année, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un tiers de livres à lire. Il se força à ralentir la cadence pour faire durer son passe-temps encore longtemps. Ce fut à peu près à cette époque-là qu'il découvrit l'avantage de lire beaucoup. Son vocabulaire était passé du simple au triple. Un midi, deux garçons de sa classe essayaient de raquetter un petit nouveau. Harry prit son courage à deux mains et dix minutes plus tard, ses deux camarades étaient honteux et au bord des larmes, prêts à vendre père et mère pour qu'il se taise.

Son exploit verbal fit rapidement le tour de l'école. Des dernières années vinrent le voir pour lui expliquer leur façon de penser. Malheureusement pour eux, Harry était en train de lire. Personne ne doit jamais déranger un lecteur en pleine lecture. Jamais.

Peu désireux d'avouer qu'ils s'étaient fait ridiculiser par le discours d'un gamin, les dernières années, encore tremblants, dirent aux autres que Harry était bizarre, assez rapide et blessant pour les achever tous les trois en même temps, sans qu'ils ne ressentent le besoin ni l'envie de le frapper pour le remettre à sa place. Ils restèrent très vague sur ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Personne ne put leur faire dire si Harry avait simplement la langue bien pendue, un couteau dans sa poche, un bon niveau en karaté ou bien une arme secrète. Evidemment la rumeur enfla et on prétendit bientôt que quiconque essayait de déranger Harry Potter se retrouvait à l'hôpital. Il vous torturait d'abord en disant des choses atroces. Ensuite, si jamais il avait le nez dans un bouquin, vous plongiez dans la dépression, traumatisé à vie.

Au début Harry voulut rétablir la vérité, mais puisque maintenant il était tranquille, les autres pouvaient bien croire ce qu'ils voulaient. Le seul point négatif était que la rumeur était parvenue aux oreilles des professeurs et du directeur, qui décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas risquer leur vie en le battant comme les autres pour le corriger, mais en l'enfermant plus souvent dans la cellule.

Mais quand on est collégien à St Brutus, il faut apprendre à être optimiste si on veut survivre. Alors Harry ne protesta pas, cela lui permettait d'accéder à la bibliothèque un peu moins et donc de faire reculer le jour fatidique où il n'aurait plus rien à lire. Du coup, ce n'était plus vraiment un point négatif. En plus, les élèves qui passaient du temps dans la petite pièce avaient tendance à graver des choses sur les murs et le temps paraissait moins long quand il essayait de déchiffrer les graffitis et les dessins. Son préféré était une grande fenêtre qui comptait chaque semaine un nouveau bout de paysage. Harry imaginait très bien les petits personnages prendre vie et courir après leur cerf-volant entre deux schémas de plan d'évasion.

Toutefois, le bruit qu'avait provoqué Harry fut très vite balayé par un nouveau potin. Un élève soutenait mordicus que sa grande cousine au troisième degré était dans un pensionnat très spécial en Écosse, tellement spécial que c'était un immense château, que les élèves n'étaient que cinq par dortoir et que la nourriture était plus délicieuse que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer. Mais le plus incroyable, c'était la rumeur qui circulait entre les murs de ce château. Il y avait un monstre, un monstre aussi vieux que l'école qui attaquaient les mauvais élèves. Il avait déjà fait plusieurs victimes.

C'était vraiment très farfelu et le pauvre garçon finit les pieds dans la cuvette des toilettes les plus proches.

Cette rumeur fut elle-même remplacée par une nouvelle et personne n'en parla plus.

Harry dut se battre contre lui-même pour rester au niveau demandé par les professeurs tout en continuant à lire le plus souvent possible. L'année entière ne fut pas de trop pour qu'il parvienne à ne plus mélanger ses cours et ses lectures. Le truc était aussi se rendre compte qu'il fallait citer Shakespeare ou Lewis Carroll plutôt que Boris Vian dans ses dissertations, et que personne ne connaissait _Le dernier elfe, La voix du couteau_, ou _Magik_.

Il y eut d'autres attentats à l'encontre de Harry et de ses bouquins, mais il faisait attention à sortir le moins souvent possible les livres de la bibliothèque. Comme à chaque fois, les malheureux malfaiteurs étaient vite découragés par les paroles violentes, presque blessantes, de Harry.

La fin de l'année arriva rapidement. Une fois de plus Harry devait retourner chez les Dursley pour y passer l'été. Il avait bien demandé au directeur de lui permettre de rester pendant les vacances, d'ailleurs la cuisinière était d'accord pour veiller sur lui, mais il refusa. Le directeur était ahuri par le pouvoir de ce gosse, qui semblait avoir suffisamment terrorisé la cuisinière, la personne la plus gentille de l'établissement, pour la forcer à faire ce qu'il voulait. Il fit sortir le garçon de son bureau en se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir assez d'autorité pour faire obéir ce gosse, et d'être assez altruiste pour sauver son employée.

Harry sortit de son bureau en traînant des pieds. Il alla aux cuisines pour souhaiter de bonnes vacances à la cuisinière. Elle était triste de ne pas pouvoir l'aider à ne pas rentrer chez lui, et lui offrit un petit paquet de biscuit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il passa une dernière fois dans la petite bibliothèque pour garder le plus longtemps possible en mémoire l'odeur des vieux livres. Puis il rassembla ses affaires dans le dortoir qui se vidait et sortit.

Le jeune Harry Potter attendit sur le trottoir, son sac posé par terre, que son oncle vienne le chercher.

A su-iivre.

Oui, je fais de la pub pour mes bouquins préférés ! Allez les lire au lieu de râler ! X) Non mais sans blague. (Si ça intéresse vraiment quelqu'un, je mettrais les références sur mon profil.)


	5. Mme Figgs, la folle aux chats

Oyé oyé ! Encore un chapitre un peu court, mais mon credo consiste à penser que c'est mieux de poster souvent des petits bouts qu'un pavé tous les 6mois. Et si vous êtes pas contents, bah c'est la même chose ^^

Comme d'hab, merci pour les reviews !

**Chapitre 5 : Mme Figgs, la folle aux chats.**

En remettant les pieds à Privet Drive, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait grandi. Il était en train de rattraper Dudley. Cela enragea son cousin qui fit de son mieux pour le lui faire payer. Le brun passa trois semaines à courir de toutes ses forces, Dudley et sa bande collés aux basques. Ses paroles n'avaient aucun effet sur eux, ou plutôt l'effet inverse qu'à St Brutus. Au lieu de les faire courir dans les jupes de leur mère, cela les énervait encore plus.

C'est comme cela qu'un après-midi, Harry se retrouva, sans trop savoir comment, en haut d'un arbre du parc, poursuivi par son cousin et ses acolytes. Au bout de deux heures, Harry avait des crampes partout et la branche où il était assis lui semblait de moins en moins solide. Heureusement, c'était l'heure du goûter, alors il se retrouva bientôt seul.

Maintenant, il s'agissait de descendre. Harry était fort pour courir, mais pas pour grimper, et encore moins pour redescendre. Il gesticula et réussi à se suspendre par les mains à sa branche. Seulement, il avait mal calculé son coup. Ses pieds étaient encore à deux bons mètres du sol. Comme il n'avait pas assez de force pour se hisser et se rasseoir, il ouvrit les mains.

L'atterrissage lui faucha les jambes et il trébucha en arrière. Harry atterrit sur le poignet avant de tomber lourdement sur les fesses. Il se releva péniblement et s'inspecta sous toutes les coutures. Il avait atrocement mal au coccyx, mais s'il ne s'asseyait pas pendant quelques heures, cela devrait passer. Ses mains s'étaient écorchées sur l'écorce et il boitait un peu, mais rien de sérieux.

Malgré cela, en frottant son pantalon pour enlever la terre et la poussière, il poussa un grognement. Son poignet gauche ne lui obéissait plus. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas exactement ça. Disons plutôt qu'il avait trop mal pour le bouger. Il comprit avec horreur que son poignet était cassé. Les Dursley allaient l'incendier.

Le cœur lourd, il boitilla vers leur maison. Chaque pas provoquait une petite secousse qui remontait jusqu'à son bras et lui arrachait une grimace. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il n'était pas sûr que les Dursley acceptent de le faire soigner.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées et essayait de faire reculer la douleur par sa simple volonté. Ça n'était pas vraiment efficace. Il ne regardait plus vraiment où il allait et il faillit percuter quelqu'un. C'était une vieille femme. Il reconnu Mme Figgs, une de leurs voisines.

Elle le salua et l'invita à prendre le thé chez elle. Harry savait que tout le monde la trouvait bizarre, lui le premier, mais il n'avait plus vraiment la force de protester. C'est pourquoi il se retrouva chez elle, assis dans un canapé au milieu d'une dizaine de chats. Le salon sentait le chou. Mme Figgs disparut pendant un quart d'heure dans sa cuisine. Harry l'entendait parler toute seule. Ou peut-être qu'elle parlait à un chat, il ne savait pas trop.

Un gros matou roux sauta sur ses genoux, se roula en boule et se mit à ronronner. Harry voulu le repousser, mais la chaleur du chat faisait un peu refluer la douleur. Bientôt tous les autres félins vinrent se coller à lui. Un petit chaton gris et blanc essayait de se glisser dans la jambe de son pantalon pendant qu'un autre, tout noir, voulait rentrer dans la poche de son jean trois fois trop grand.

Mme Figgs réapparut enfin, un plateau dans les mains. Elle servit à Harry une grande tasse de thé. Elle lui parlait de tout et de rien, de ses chats et des voisins. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il aimait le plus faire, ce à quoi il répondit lire. Elle lui demanda aussi comment il s'était blessé au poignet et affirma que ce n'était pas grand-chose, qu'après quelques heures de sommeil il serait comme neuf. Il prit la tasse que lui présentait la vieille dame avec sa main valide et but. Cela avait un goût atroce et Harry manqua de tout recracher. Mais comme Mme Figgs lui souriait toujours, il se força à tout boire pour ne pas la vexer.

La dernière gorgée fut pire que toutes les autres réunies et il reposa la tasse en frissonnant de dégoût. Mme Figgs lui adressa un grand sourire bienveillant et lui proposa des petits biscuits. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ils étaient délicieux. Le ventre plein, assis dans une mer de ronronnements, Harry s'endormit.

Woowooow

- Il s'est cassé le poignet !?

- Oui, mais je l'ai soigné, j'ai demandé du Poussoss à une connaissance par la cheminée.

- Et vous le laissez repartir chez ces Moldus qui le maltraitent ?!

- Un peu de calme jeune homme, le simple fait de vous tenir informé est illégal. Je pourrais avoir beaucoup d'ennuis à cause de vous. Vous devriez me remercier au lieu de vous plaindre.

- Excusez-le, il réagit toujours comme ça quand il s'agit d'Harry.

- J'ai cru remarquer, oui. Bonne chance messieurs, j'espère que vous réussirez à le récupérer.

wooowooow

Quelqu'un lui secouait l'épaule. Harry se réveilla en sursautant.

- Mme Figgs ? Pardon, je me suis endormi…

- C'est pour ça que je te réveille, Harry Potter, il est temps de rentrer chez toi.

La mine encore toute chiffonnée de sommeil, Harry repoussa les chats qui étaient sur lui et se leva.

- Reviens me voir si tu as du temps, mes vieux yeux sont fatigués et j'aimerais bien quelqu'un pour me faire la lecture.

Harry acquiesça sans vraiment y croire. Il venait de gagner son ticket pour lire pendant les grandes vacances.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé chez les Dursley qu'il remarqua que son poignet n'était plus cassé. Comme c'était impossible qu'il se soit réparé tout seul pendant sa sieste, Harry supposa qu'il avait mal évalué les dégâts. Soulagé, il se laissa gronder par sa tante et s'installa dans son placard pour purger sa punition pour être rentré si tard.

A suivre.


	6. Deux citrouilles dans le brouillard

Eeeet voilà le chapitre 6 ! Ooh, il s'en passe des choses là dedans !

**Chapitre 6 : Deux citrouilles dans le brouillard.**

Cette année là, les Dursley ne trouvèrent rien pour l'envoyer plus tôt à St Brutus, alors Harry passa l'été entier à Privet Drive. Il allait le plus souvent possible chez Mme Figgs, qui lui faisait lire toute sorte de choses. Des romans à l'eau de rose, des policiers, des recueils de poèmes et même le journal. Il fêta ses 13 ans avec elle et ses chats. Ce fut le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie. Il faut dire aussi que c'était le premier qu'il fêtait avec quelqu'un. On ne pouvait pas dire que les vieilles chaussettes de Dudley étaient de vrais cadeaux.

Comme Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir un livre chez les Dursley, Mme Figgs lui offrit une nouvelle paire de lunette. Il protesta pour la forme et parce que c'était cher, mais en vérité il commençait à en avoir vraiment besoin. La monture des anciennes n'était plus qu'un grand bout de scotch.

Il y eut une nouvelle lettre. Encre verte, papier parcheminé. Encore et toujours adressée à lui dans le placard sous l'escalier. Dudley la lui arracha des mains en le bousculant contre le mur de l'entrée et courut jusqu'au salon, où il déchira l'enveloppe et brandit la lettre. Harry s'en fichait, il n'avait pas envie de la lire. Mais ça n'était pas de l'avis de son cousin.

- Alors Ryry, c'est un de tes copains de St Brutus qui t'écris ? Il a plus son punching-ball préféré et veut te rendre une petite visite avant la rentrée ? Ou alors t'es trop taré, même pour école de tarés et ils te renvoient ? Qu'est ce que ça dit ?

Assis sur le canapé, Vernon regardait la scène par-dessus son journal. Harry lui trouva un air étonnamment inquiet, enfin autant qu'un front et un bout d'œil puisse paraître inquiet.

- Collège Poudlard, école de so…

Mais Dudley ne finit jamais sa phrase. Son père s'était levé précipitamment et le prit dans ses bras en poussant un rugissement.

- Oh, mon fils, je suis si fier de toi, j'ai oublié de te dire que j'ai reçu ton bulletin, c'est brillant ! Allez viens, on va t'acheter une console de jeux pour fêter ça.

Harry s'éloigna en secouant la tête. Franchement, un bulletin au milieu des vacances ? Dudley brillant ? On aurait tout vu. Tout ça pour une lettre ? Le brun avant bien vu son oncle récupérer les feuilles des mains de son fils et les rouler en boule dans sa poche. Ecole de soudure ? du soir ? de solidarité ? de sornettes ? C'était peut-être une proposition de bourse d'étude, ça expliquerait la réaction de Vernon. Jamais rien de bien ne devait arriver à Harry Potter sous son toit. Et en dehors aussi, si possible. Bah, quelle importance ? St Brutus – et sa bibliothèque- lui convenait parfaitement.

Le seul évènement notable durant les vacances fut la venue de tante Marge, qui insulta Harry et ses parents, prétendant qu'ils étaient ivres lorsqu'ils s'étaient tués en voiture, que leur fils était un bon à rien et qu'elle espérait qu'il recevait beaucoup de coups à St Brutus pour être remis dans le droit chemin. Après cela, elle fit une terrible crise d'allergie qui la fit gonfler de partout et Vernon l'emmena à l'hôpital, non sans avoir fusillé Harry du regard, comme s'il était coupable du malheur de sa sœur. Le garçon essayait de ne pas rire. Il adorait quand le hasard lui rendait justice.

Quand il était puni et enfermé dans son placard, il écoutait la maison. Arachne ne faisait aucun bruit, mais ce n'était pas le cas des Dursley. Il y avait les jeux vidéo de Dudley, les feuilletons de Pétunia, les cris, les voix, les pas, la chaine hifi flambant neuf de son cousin, et la radio de Vernon dès qu'il se levait. Le seul avantage de la télé et de la radio, c'était que Harry pouvait écouter les infos. A St Brutus, il était presque coupé du monde et du fond de son placard, suivre les actualités était un passe temps comme un autre.

Il apprit donc qu'un homme, un petit gros, comme disaient tous les présentateurs, s'était échappé d'une prison de haute sécurité, qu'il était très dangereux et armé, qu'il avait plongé pour homicides multiples. Harry trouvait ça un peu bizarre que personne ne donne une description physique plus précise de l'assassin. Il y avait des milliers de petits gros en Angleterre. Mais comme le petit brun avait seulement le son et pas l'image, il supposa que des photographies ou des portraits robots étaient diffusés, et que s'il avait le droit d'aller en ville, il trouverait les murs placardés d'avis de recherche. Il se demanda ce qu'il y avait sur ces affiches. 'Petit Gros, le multi-meurtrier. Mort ou Vif, prime de capture 20000£' Non, définitivement pas ça.

woowoow

Le jour de la rentrée, son oncle conduisit Harry à St Brutus, où il retrouva ses co-pensionnaires et ses livres avec plus ou moins de ravissement, selon de quoi il s'agissait.

A la fin du mois d'octobre, Harry se retrouva très embêté. Il ne lui restait plus que la collection incomplète d'encyclopédie à lire. Il pouvait aussi relire ses bouquins préférés, mais il ne tiendrait pas plus de deux ou trois semaines. A contre cœur il laissa la bibliothèque derrière lui et se mit à arpenter l'école. Il passait des heures à regarder par la fenêtre. Au bout de quelques jours, il remarqua un étrange manège.

En début d'après midi, juste avant qu'il ne retourne en cours, il y avait un homme qui attendait sur le trottoir en face du portail de St Brutus. Rien de très anormal, il y avait un arrêt de bus un peu plus loin. Oui mais voilà, l'homme ne prenait aucun bus. De toute évidence, il restait là plusieurs heures. Harry supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un parent d'élève, qui essayait d'apercevoir son fils. Pourtant, les gens qui mettaient leur enfant à St Brutus avaient de bonnes raisons de le faire.

Lorsque Harry regardait de nouveau dehors, plus tard dans la journée, il n'y avait plus personne. Plusieurs fois, il surprit une autre personne, toujours la même, qui parlait quelques minutes avec l'homme, comme pour le convaincre de partir et finalement ils s'en allaient ensemble, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Le 31 octobre, c'était un dimanche, Harry était dans la bibliothèque. La nuit commençait à tomber et dans les étages inférieurs, les surveillants faisaient de leur mieux pour empêcher les élèves de mettre à sac l'école, sous prétexte que c'était le jour d'Halloween. Mut par une envie pressante, Harry posa son roman et alla à la fenêtre. Sur le trottoir en face de l'école, il y avait deux silhouettes emmitouflées dans des écharpes rouge et jaune et de grands manteaux qui leur faisaient comme des capes.

Même s'il était trop loin pour le voir, Harry était sûr qu'il s'agissait des deux personnes qu'il avait déjà remarquées. Et aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, même s'il savait que là où il était, il était invisible depuis la rue, il avait l'impression que l'étrange couple le regardait. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'eux. Les deux hommes – Harry sentait que la deuxième personne était un homme – avaient les yeux levés vers lui.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry se frotta les paupières, pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. La seconde suivante, la rue était vide. Le petit brun secoua la tête. A force de trop lire, il avait des hallucinations. En poussant un soupir fatigué, il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et attendit l'heure du couvre-feu pour échapper au chaos qui régnait en bas.

Woowoow

- Pleure pas, ça va aller.

Woowoow

A suivre !

Merci d'avoir lu, merci pour vos reviews !


	7. Grimoires et petites frappes

Bijour bijour ! voilà le nouveau chapitre, merci pour les reviews !

**Chapitre 7 : grimoires et petites frappes**

De nouvelles choses étranges commencèrent à arriver. Harry avait fini de lire tout ce qui était lisible dans la bibliothèque. Il continuait quand même d'y aller, car c'était le seul endroit où il était au calme. Un samedi matin de novembre, il venait de finir ses devoirs et il s'était installé dans son fauteuil pour rêvasser.

Tout était comme d'habitude, chaque ouvrage et chaque grain de poussière à sa place, c'était un jour comme un autre qu'il passait dans la bibliothèque. Oui mais voilà, sur la table basse où il posait le dictionnaire pour l'avoir à portée de main, ou ses pieds pour être bien installé, il y avait un livre, que Harry n'avait jamais vu.

En y regardant de plus près, cela ressemblait à un grimoire, avec une couverture épaisse et ouvragée et des pages jaunies. Le jeune garçon était certain qu'il n'était pas là la veille. Et personne à part lui n'entrait dans cette pièce.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au titre. _Histoire de la Magie_, par Bathilda Tourdesac. Harry haussa les épaules et décida de le lire. Cela devait être une fiction pseudo-historique, où l'auteur inventait la naissance de la magie, ou quelque chose de ce goût là. Et si jamais la personne qui l'avait oublié là lui réclamait, il le rendrait sans protester.

Cette Bathilda Tourdesac avait une imagination incroyable. Tout se tenait et Harry avait presque envie d'y croire. La semaine suivante, il l'avait fini.

Et puis le livre disparut. Mais il avait été remplacé par trois autres grimoires. _Les Grands Evénements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle, Les Grandes Découvertes magiques,_ et_ Vie et Habitat des Animaux Fantastiques_ de Newt Scamander.

Harry était abasourdit. Il avait l'impression qu'un club d'auteurs avait décidé d'inventer un monde régit par la magie, et qu'ils se concertaient pour que toutes leurs informations soient concordantes. S'il avait pu, il aurait fait des nuits blanches pour les finir le plus vite possible. C'était absolument captivant et Harry se prenait souvent à rêver que ce soit la réalité.

Le brun passait ses journées perdu dans ses pensées. Ses camarades le trouvaient de plus en plus bizarre. C'est à cause de cela qu'ils décidèrent de se remettre à l'emmerder.

Il ne restait plus qu'une poignée d'élèves dans le vestiaire, après le cours de sport. Harry cherchait ses lunettes, que quelqu'un avait eu la merveilleuse idée de planquer. Il tâtonnait à quatre pattes sous les bancs pour les retrouver. Un garçon assez grand pour son âge, une brute notable, profita de ce qu'il ait le dos tourné pour fouiller dans son sac. Il le renversa par terre et étala son contenu avec le pied.

Il eut un grand sourire méprisant en voyant un gros bouquin qui n'avait rien à faire là. Il adorait faire pleurer les gamins sans défense. Comble du bonheur, le titre du livre était absolument ridicule.

- Alors Potter, on lit des livres sur la magie ? C'est mignon. Tu sais que ça n'existe pas, hein ? Ou tu es trop stupide pour le savoir ?

Harry posa enfin la main sur ses lunettes. Il les remit sur son nez et se leva lentement. Une colère froide le prit aux trippes. Il ne demandait jamais rien à personne, il n'insultait personne, mais les autres le maltraitaient quand même. Et voilà qu'ils s'en prenaient à ses livres.

Le trouble-fête agitait, soupesait le livre et le regardait sous toutes les coutures. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait faire pleurer le plus vite sa victime. Arracher les pages ou jeter le bouquin sous une douche ? Évidemment, le mieux serait de le brûler, mais il n'avait pas de briquet sur lui. Il leva les yeux et vit Harry. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Comme si le chauffage était coupé et au maximum en même temps. Les yeux verts du petit brun brillaient. Oui, ce serait facile de le faire pleurer.

- Rend- le moi, dit Harry.

Ce n'était pas une supplique. Il avait réussit à ne pas faire trembler sa voix et il attendait, la main tendue.

L'autre le regardait. Le gosse venait de lui donner un ordre. Il aurait dû éclater de rire et lui faire la tête au carré, mais il se sentait mal. Il avait l'impression qu'une petite voix chantait dans sa tête, et disait de rendre le livre. Que c'était la meilleure solution. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix possible. Rendre le livre, le rendre tout de suite.

Alors il obéit et ce fut un soulagement. Harry avait du mal à y croire, alors il récupéra son volume des _Grandes découvertes Magiques_ et fila sans demander son reste.

Les trois témoins de la scène étaient sous le choc. Le pire élément de la classe venait de s'écraser devant le plus discret. Plus tard, lorsque les autres demanderaient ce qu'il s'était passé, ils diraient que Harry Potter s'était fait piquer un livre. Non, non, il n'avait pas touché son voleur. C'était pire. Il lui avait ordonné de lui rendre son bouquin, avec une voix très flippante, si fermement qu'il n'y avait rien eu d'autre à faire qu'obéir.

A partir de ce moment là, Harry devint spécial aux yeux des élèves de St Brutus. Les grosses frappes et les caïds crurent qu'il cherchait à leur voler leur place et ils allèrent lui exiger des explications. Mais son regard rêveur d'amoureux de la lecture devenait froid et calculateur quand ils s'approchaient.

Quand ils vinrent lui demander des comptes, Harry se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Que se passait-il ? Il avait simplement réussi à récupérer son livre. C'était certes un exploit, mais de là à croire qu'il voulait renverser toute la hiérarchie de St Brutus, il y avait un monde. Il se demandait comment est-ce qu'il pouvait s'en sortir. Et sans savoir comment, Harry se retrouva avec les collégiens les plus influents de l'école dans la poche.

Il se retrouva en position de pouvoir sans explication. Tout le monde était à sa botte, comme s'il était capable de tous les écraser si l'envie lui prenait. Pourtant la seule ambition de Harry était de réussir à s'en tirer, dans la vie, et à plus court terme dans cette école. Il se réfugia encore plus souvent dans la bibliothèque, et sans s'en rendre compte il inspira encore plus de crainte et de respect à cause de ce côté énigmatique et solitaire.

A suivre.


	8. Sept ans de bonheur

Helloooo ! Et encore un chapitre, un !

**Chapitre 8 : 7 ans de bonheur**

Les livres apparaissaient toujours mystérieusement, et disparaissaient dès qu'il les avait lus. Il essayait d'oublier les regards de ses camarades, parfois effrayés, respectueux ou simplement courtois. C'était agréable et absolument terrifiant d'être considéré comme la personne ayant le plus de pouvoir de l'école. Même les dealers et les chefs de bande s'écartaient sur son passage. Quelques uns poussaient même l'audace jusqu'à lui demander des conseils, tout ça parce qu'il avait dit que c'était plus intelligent de se laisser enfermer dans la cellule que de se faire battre par les professeurs, et qu'il était assez doué pour embobiner les surveillants.

wooowoow

Il venait de finir _Les arbres carnivores du monde_ et était au milieu de l'_Etude des récents progrès de la sorcellerie_, quand il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Ses humeurs avaient l'air d'affecter les autres. Quand il était fatigué, ses voisins de classe se frottaient les yeux. Quand il était triste, le dortoir était rempli de reniflement. Quand la colère lui montait au nez, les autres fronçaient les sourcils et s'éloignaient, comme on s'écarte d'un courant d'air désagréable.

Harry se disait plusieurs fois par jour qu'il lisait trop de choses sur la magie et que ça lui faisait perdre le sens des réalités. Mais il n'arrêtait pas pour autant. C'était trop intéressant pour qu'il abandonne ses grimoires. Il apprenait même parfois des choses, comme dans les _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ de Phyllida Augirolle. Il suffisait juste de savoir quelles plantes existaient ou non, et ne pas croire toutes les âneries qu'il y avait d'écrit sur les propriétés magiques de la pâquerette et des trompettes de la mort.

Vers Pâques, Harry arrivait à ne plus faire attention à ses camarades. Il était concentré sur le mystère des grimoires. Il aurait bien aimé rester toute une nuit dans la bibliothèque pour essayer de surprendre celui qui déposait et récupérait les livres, mais avec le couvre-feu, impossible de tenter quoi que ce soit. Une fois, il avait entendu un grand craquement juste avant d'entrer dans la pièce, mais cela pouvait aussi bien être un pigeon qui avait foncé dans une vitre qu'un pétard dans la cour. Ce jour là, les nouveaux livres étaient _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_, un livre d'histoires pour les enfants, et un dictionnaire de Runes.

woowoow

En mai, Harry avait réussi à redevenir à peu près invisible. Mais c'était sans compter sa malchance. Il venait de finir_ Dilemmes de la sorcellerie insolite et leurs solutions_, et se lavait les dents dans la salle de bain de son dortoir. Dans le miroir il vit le reflet de quelqu'un fouiller dans la petite armoire qu'il y avait juste à côté de son lit. Il se retourna vivement.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ? lança Harry à travers la pièce, en serrant les dents.

Le garçon qui avait la tête dans son armoire sursauta et se cogna la tête sur une étagère. Il ne faisait pas partie de sa classe, il devait avoir un an de plus que Harry. Il avait pris l'habitude d'aller dans les dortoirs des plus petits pour leur voler des affaires. Son grand frère était le chef du gang du préau numéro 3, alors il n'avait pas peur de grand-chose.

Le gamin qui l'avait interpellé devait être le propriétaire de l'armoire. Il avait entendu dire des choses sur lui, mais il ne croyait pas aux rumeurs. Comme il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant à voler, il avait envie de travailler sa droite.

Il traversa le dortoir et la salle de bain, puis se planta devant, comme s'appelait-il déjà ? Henry ? Ah, non, c'était Harry. Ce dernier avait toujours sa brosse à dents dans la main et le fixait d'un air mauvais. Bah, il était tout maigre, alors son regard pouvait être aussi terrifiant qu'il le voulait, c'était pas ça qui l'empêcherait de se faire tabasser.

Le voleur attrapa Harry par le col et le poussa contre un lavabo. Mais le brun ne semblait pas effrayé. Il avait un air terrible collé sur le visage. Le cambrioleur amateur leva le poing et visa le nez de sa victime.

- Une dernière volonté ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la fureur le laissait sans voix. Au même moment, quelqu'un entra dans la salle de bain et le miroir derrière Harry se fendit dans un grand craquement, comme si on avait lancé un objet lourd dessus.

Les sourcils de l'agresseur montèrent très haut sur son front. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Il ferait mieux de déguerpir. Il recula et partit à grands pas.

Harry était choqué. Les fissures sur le miroir ressemblaient à une grande toile d'araignée. Son reflet était fragmenté et plusieurs paires d'yeux verts lui renvoyaient sa stupeur. Il secoua la tête. Il se passait tout le temps des trucs bizarres autour de lui. C'était bientôt l'heure du couvre feu, mais il n'avait pas envie de se coucher et de se retourner pendant des heures en écoutant son cerveau tourner à plein régime. Il se rinça la bouche en évitant de regarder le miroir, puis fourra des vêtements sous son drap pour donner l'illusion d'un corps endormi.

Il parcourut les couloirs en évitant sans mal les élèves et les surveillants. Une fois dans la bibliothèque, il baissa les stores pour ne pas être vu de dehors, et alluma une petite lampe de voyant les grimoires qui remplaçaient ceux qu'il avait déjà lus, il sut qu'il allait lire toute la nuit pour oublier la réalité pendant quelques heures, et qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir fini.

_La Philosophie du matérialiste: pourquoi les Moldus préfèrent ne rien savoir_ du Professeur Mordicus Leufcock lui apprit ce qu'il avait réussi à deviner au cours de ses lectures. Les auteurs désignaient les personnes qui n'avaient pas de magie par le mot 'Moldus'. C'était amusant de lire les raisons pour lesquelles lui et tous les Moldus étaient censés ne pas vouloir savoir qu'il y avait un monde magique. Harry n'était pas vraiment d'accord, s'il y en avait bien un, il aurait voulu savoir. Mais il comprenait que dans le monde qu'avaient inventé les écrivains, les sorciers préfèrent se cacher en cours d'Histoire il avait entendu parler des chasses aux sorcières, où on avait tué des milliers d'innocents.

Vers minuit il avait fini le premier livre. Le titre du deuxième était très prometteur :_ Magie théorique_ de Adalbert Lasornette. A 6h du matin, Harry avait compris les fondements de la Magie, même si ça n'existait pas. Il connaissait la définition et la théorie du transplanage, de l'Occlumancie, de la Legimencie, de la Métamorphose et de l'Enchantement. Il pouvait réciter des passages entiers sans se tromper et l'envie de vivre dans un monde magique lui faisait tourner la tête. Cela paraissait si simple et si vrai.

A suivre.


	9. Cours par correspondance

Bijour bijour ! bon, et bah voila le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9 : Cours par correspondance**

Peu de temps avant les grandes vacances, Harry avait cassé deux verres et une vitre. Plus personne ne l'approchait et il était certain d'avoir entendu quelqu'un couiner quand il avait éternué. Il se consola en lisant _Les différentes espèces de dragons d'Angleterre et d'Irlande._ S'il en croyait ce bouquin, il y avait une colonie de dragons-taupes dans le métro londonien.

Deux jours avant que son oncle Vernon vienne le récupérer pour l'été, il eut un petit coup de déprime. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Lire le manuel de _Potions magiques_ de Arsenius Beaulitron lui remonta un peu le moral. Il avait envie d'en tester une sur Dudley, il était à peu près sûr de trouver tous les ingrédients dans le jardin de Pétunia. Mais les Potions, ça n'existe pas.

Woowooow

- Un manuel de Potion ? M'enfin ça va pas ?

- Tsk, grandit un peu. Il faut qu'il ait une vision globale de la Magie. Et la Potion fait partie de la Magie.

- Humpf.

Woowooow

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry était de retour à Privet Drive. Son placard était sérieusement en train de rétrécir. Il ne tenait sur son matelas qu'en repliant les jambes et presque tous les matins il se cognait la tête en se réveillant. Cela amusait Dudley qui s'arrangeait pour se lever avant lui et pour le faire sursauter le plus fort possible. Plus grosse était la bosse de son cousin, plus il était heureux.

Harry allait souvent voir Mme Figgs et ses chats. C'était agréable de parler avec une personne qui l'appréciait et qui n'avait pas peur de lui. Et aussi très reposant.

Cet été encore il reçut des lettres. La même encre verte, la même adresse, 'le placard sous l'escalier'. Ça l'agaçait beaucoup. Soit celui qui avait écrit cette lettre le narguait, soit il était cruel, parce que sincèrement, en connaissance de cause, qui laisserait un -presque- adolescent dormir dans un placard exigu ? Il ne les ouvrit pas. Si c'était vraiment important, la personne qui lui écrivait n'avait qu'à venir le voir. Pas sûr que les Dursley acceptent de recevoir un invité pour lui, mais bon, ça ferait un peu d'action.

Quand Dudley fit sonner le début de la saison de la chasse au Harry, ce dernier prenait ses jambes à son cou dès que l'occasion se présentait. Cette année, il lui semblait qu'échapper à son cousin était un jeu d'enfant. La survie à St Brutus lui avait donné un bon entrainement. Il avait toujours les genoux cagneux, mais il aimait bien se dire qu'il était athlétique. Ce qui en un sens n'était pas faux : à côté de Dudley, n'importe qui paraissait athlétique.

Un soir, en se courbant pour entrer dans son placard, Harry tomba nez à nez avec une araignée. Elle était petite et velue alors il supposa que c'était Arachne, ou peut-être quelqu'un de sa famille. Il la remercia en pensée de manger les moustiques qui essayaient de le piquer et s'endormit sans s'être cogné une seule fois contre un mur.

Il fêta ses 14 ans avec Mme Figgs, qui lui offrit une dizaine de superbes paires de chaussettes neuves et un t-shirt rouge vif, le tout à sa taille, ainsi que de délicieux hamburgers maison, les premiers que Harry mangeait de sa vie, et un immense gâteau qu'il fallut défendre contre une horde de chats.

Cette fois-ci, Vernon parvint à envoyer Harry à St Brutus trois semaines avant la rentrée. L'adolescent fit son sac et ne pris que deux de ses nouvelles paires de chaussettes, il y avait trop de risque qu'on les lui vole dans le dortoir. Pendant tout le trajet en voiture, il s'obligea à ne pas chantonner parce qu'il allait retrouver ses livres. On ne chantonne pas quand on va à St Brutus. Enfin normalement.

Harry attendit patiemment que le Directeur ait fini de lui faire ses recommandations, les même depuis trois ans déjà, puis il alla saluer la cuisinière et trottina jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Il faillit casser la poignée en voulant ouvrir la porte trop précipitamment. Penaud, il referma le battant derrière lui et bondit jusqu'à la table basse où apparaissaient les nouveaux grimoires. Il avisa l'énorme plie de bouquins en souriant bêtement, puis il attrapa celui du dessus et se vautra dans son fauteuil. Le_ Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ de Emeric G. Changé était une pure merveille. L'idée de transformer une aiguille à coudre en brin d'herbe le fit rire et il apprit presque toutes les formules magiques sans vraiment y penser. C'était totalement inutile, surtout qu'il savait quel mouvement de baguette magique faire pour exécuter tel ou tel sort.

A la rentrée il connaissait toutes les métamorphoses sur le bout des doigts et s'attaquer aux reste des ouvrages, qui étaient _Le livre des sorts et enchantements_ de Miranda Fauconnette, Niveau 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, et 7.

woowoow

- Jusqu'au niveau 7 ? T'es sûr ? Il est pas un peu jeune ?

- On en reparlera quand il lira moins vite.

- J'ai rien dis.

Woowoow

Harry savait bien que c'était idiot de penser à _Accio _quand un objet était trop loin pour qu'il l'attrape et à _Rictusempra _ pour dérider son prof de sciences, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Après tout, ça ne faisait de mal à personne de l'imaginer parce que ça ne pouvait par arriver.

Il savait aussi que ça ne lui servirait à rien de connaitre les cinq choses impossibles à créer par magie, à savoir la nourriture, l'amour, la vie, l'information et l'argent, mais il le savait quand même.

Les autres élèves de St Brutus lui fichaient la paix. Inexplicablement, dès qu'ils commençaient à lui cherchaient des noises, ils partaient en courant. Son étrange réputation ne le quittait plus, et ça l'arrangeait : il détestait de plus en plus être dérangé pendant sa lecture.

Un jour, en novembre, il se disait que c'était tout de même bien dommage de ne pas pouvoir éteindre les lumières avec un petit _Nox._ Et à cet instant il eut une idée. Il se servit de l'emprise qu'il avait sur ses camarades pour dénicher un dictionnaire Latin-Anglais, car il n'y en avait pas dans sa bibliothèque. Et en l'ouvrant au mot 'nox, noctis' il eut sa réponse. Cela voulait dire 'nuit'. Pour éteindre la lumière, il fallait dire 'nuit' en latin. Les écrivains des grimoires étaient vraiment des génies. C'était simple et complexe à la fois. Fier de sa découverte, il décrypta toutes les formules magiques qu'il connaissait en les traduisant. Finalement, lire les sept tomes du _Livre des sorts et enchantements_ allait durer plus longtemps que prévu.

Woowoow

Fin décembre, St Brutus était enfin vide. Pour s'amuser, Harry avait apprit les déclinaisons et les conjugaisons latines, cela lui permettait de mieux comprendre les sorts et de faire durer le plus longtemps possible ses grimoires.

Et puis le jour de Noël, Harry enfila ses chaussettes d'anniversaire, mit son t-shirt rouge sous un vieux pull et alla à la bibliothèque. Il avait calculé son coup pour finir le _Livre des sorts et enchantements _niveau 7 de façon à trouver ses nouveaux livres le matin du 25 décembre, pour se faire comme des vrais cadeaux de Noël. Et il ne dut pas déçu.

_Le Quidditch à travers les Ages_ de Kennilworthy Whisp lui donna l'illusion pendant quelques heures que s'il montait sur le balai du concierge, il allait s'envoler. Harry se voyait très bien zigzaguer entre les nuages, éviter les Cognards, faire une passe à ses coéquipiers imaginaires avec un Souafle pour marquer un but. Ou alors pourchasser le Vif d'Or pendant des heures.

Dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ il apprit qu'il 'existait' en Ecosse une école pour les jeunes sorciers, qu'il y avait un plafond enchanté dans la Grande Salle et qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école. S'il avait eu de l'argent de poche, il aurait bien fugué pour aller à la gare Kingcross et s'acheter un billet pour le Poudlard express, voie 9 ¾.

Woowoow

- Je parie qu'il va adorer le Quidditch.

- Qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il est pas plutôt comme Lily ? Et qu'il va préférer le reste des choses à Poudlard ?

- Mais non, mais non, il va reprendre le flambeau des Maraudeurs.

Woowoow

Durant tout le reste de l'année, il pu lire tout un tas de manuels sur la Défense contre les forces du Mal, l'Histoire de la Magie, la Métamorphose, la Botanique, l'Astronomie, les Potions, Le soin aux créatures magiques, et l'étude des Runes et des Moldus. Harry avait la stupide impression qu'il se préparait pour entrer à Poudlard. En mars, il connaissait suffisamment de théorie pour être accepté dans les cours de quatrième, voir de cinquième année selon les matières. C'était idiot bien-sûr, puisque Poudlard n'existait pas plus que la Magie et que tout ce qu'il apprenait n'était que l'immense délire d'un groupe d'auteurs.

Il avait l'impression que son cerveau débordait et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien retenir. Pourtant il le faisait, il était bien obligé de connaître ses leçons d'Histoire ou de chimie pour ne pas être complètement perdu en cours, et ne pas devenir la cible des coups de bâton de ses professeurs.

A la fin du mois d'avril, Harry trouva deux nouveaux grimoires dont les titres l'interpellèrent. _Les Pouvoirs que vous avez toujours eus sans le savoir et comment les utiliser maintenant que vous êtes un peu plus sage_ ressemblait à un compliment pour les centaines d'heures qu'il avait passées à lire des bouquins sur la magie. Cela le fit sourire et il espérait pouvoir rencontrer un jour celui ou celle qui renouvelait sa bibliothèque personnelle.

Le deuxième grimoire, _Gueule de loup, coeur d'homme,_ était la prétendue autobiographie d'un sorcier atteint de lycanthropie. L'homme racontait son combat de tout instant contre le loup, la dureté du regard des autres et la peur de la pleine lune. C'était déchirant et passionnant.

Woowoow

- Tu crois qu'il va comprendre ?

- T'en fais pas, il va t'aimer, c'est obligé. Ah ! Tu rougis encore !

- Je parlais de l'autre livre…

- Bin, en même temps, y'a un message caché dans les deux.

Woowoow

A suivre.


	10. VIeux motard que jamais

Hello hello ! nouveau chapitre ! Hem, du coup, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, donc euh, ne soyez pas pressés pour la suite…

**Chapitre 10 Vieux motard que jamais.**

Le premier jour de mai, dès que Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait étrange. Il y avait quelque chose d'étonnant dans l'air. Il avait le sentiment bizarre que ce jour ne serait pas comme les autres. Le problème était que cela pouvait aussi bien être un très bon jour que le pire de sa vie. Il lutta contre l'envie de ne pas se lever et rester cacher sous sa couette jusqu'au soir et se leva avec hésitation.

Woowooow

- Hein ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu … On… Il…

- Oui ?

- On a obtenu sa garde.

- …

- …

- Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Enfile tes chaussures !

Wooowooow

Harry venait de finir les cours et pour l'instant il ne s'était rien passé. Il se dirigeait discrètement vers l'escalier qui menait au dernier étage quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se retourna. C'était un surveillant, qui n'avait pas l'air très content de le voir.

- Potter, je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques au dernier étage ?

- Euh, je…

L'éloquence légendaire de Harry venait de s'envoler. Il faut croire que finalement, aujourd'hui serait un des pires jours de sa vie.

- Le directeur veut te voir, tu lui expliqueras.

Harry déglutit. Etre convoqué par le directeur n'était jamais bon signe. Il suivit l'adulte en essayant de ne pas réfléchir. Par les fenêtres des couloirs, il voyait la cour. Tous les élèves étaient agglutinés à un même endroit. Probablement une bagarre.

Mais le surveillant s'arrêta quelques secondes pour réprimander un élève, et Harry se colla à une vitre pour mieux voir. Ce qui avait attiré tout le monde, ce n'était pas un combat. C'était une énorme moto noire. Le brun se demanda qui était assez fou pour laisser sa moto au milieu d'une école de jeunes délinquants, avant d'être de nouveau trainé vers les étages inférieurs.

Contrairement à beaucoup de ses camarades, Harry n'était jamais allé dans le bureau du directeur. C'était là que les professeurs les envoyaient quand les coups de bâton et la cellule ne suffisaient plus.

Le surveillant frappa à la porte et le fit entrer.

Le directeur faisait une tête étrange. Il était assis dans son gros fauteuil en cuir et regardait Harry comme si il avait une deuxième paire de bras au dessus des oreilles. Dans la pièce, il y avait deux autres personnes. Elles avaient l'air encore plus bizarres que le directeur et le surveillant réunis, mais pas de la même manière.

Les deux étrangers s'étaient retournés à l'arrivée de Harry. Ils avaient à peu près la trentaine. L'un était grand et brun, il avait l'attitude désinvolte des personnes sures d'elles. L'autre avait les cheveux châtains et semblait malade et épuisé. Son visage était parsemé de cicatrices, mais inexplicablement, au lieu de lui donner l'air d'un gros dur, il n'en était que plus sympathique aux yeux de Harry.

Le point commun de ces deux personnes était leur sourire en forme de hamac, le même qu'abordent ceux qui viennent de gagner à la loterie, de retrouver la personne la plus chère à leur yeux après des années de séparation, ou de ceux qui voient leur plus grand souhait réalisé.

Le directeur était agacé par le bonheur qui rayonnait des deux visiteurs.

- Messieurs, voici Harry Potter. Potter, je te présente M. Black et M. Lupin.

Harry cligna des yeux, il ne comprenait pas. Visiblement, M. Black et M. Lupin se retenaient de se jeter sur lui. Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

Le directeur agita une feuille dans sa direction.

- Apparemment, d'après ce document, Monsieur Black est ton parrain et depuis ce matin 8h, il est ton nouveau tuteur.

L'adolescent se pinça discrètement le bras pour être sur de ne pas rêver. Parce que là franchement, on nageait en plein délire.

- Vous êtes… mon parrain ? Demanda Harry dans la direction des deux hommes, il ne savait pas auquel des deux s'adresser.

Le sourire du plus grand s'élargi encore. Il s'approcha de lui et tendit la main.

- Oui, tu peux m'appeler Sirius.

Harry avait du mal à y croire. Les Dursley disaient tout le temps qu'il était orphelin et que sa seule famille, c'était eux. Il serra la main de son parrain, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

Avant de comprend ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva dans les bras de l'adulte qui le souleva du sol en sautillant.

- Mon neveu, mon neveu à moi !

La seconde suivante Harry avait de nouveau les pieds sur terre. Son parrain le regardait, ému. Et puis ils entendirent un petit bruit. Lupin reniflait en essuyant ses larmes.

- Harry, je te présente Remus Lupin. Lui et moi, on était les meilleurs amis de tes parents. Là il pleure de joie, mais la plus part du temps il sourit.

Harry était choqué. Il était dans la même pièce que son parrain et quelqu'un pleurait de bonheur à cause de lui. Et ces deux personnes étaient fières de lui, ça se voyaient dans leur regard. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. D'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais vu le directeur aussi dépassé par un évènement. Personne n'était jamais venu chercher un de ses élèves de son plein gré.

Harry tendit la main à Remus, qui se moucha bruyamment dans la manche de sa veste et se jeta à son cou. L'adolescent lui tapota maladroitement le dos et Sirius leva le pouce en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je sais que c'est un peu précipité, mais tu veux, tu peux venir habiter avec moi, déclara l'adulte, hésitant.

L'adolescent lui jeta un regard médusé. Quitter les Dursley ?

- Bien sûr, tu devras changer d'école… continua Sirius en adressant un petit rictus au directeur.

A cet instant Harry comprit pourquoi les gens disaient 's'évanouir de bonheur'. Il avait presque envie de sautiller partout en gloussant comme un dingue.

- Je ne t'oblige à rien, évidemment. Alors ?

Faisant un petit effort pour ne pas faire d'ironie et répondre qu'aucune personne sensée ne répondrait non, Harry regarda Remus, qui s'essuyait les yeux dans un grand mouchoir en tissu bleu, puis Sirius, qui lui rendit son regard, le front plissé par quelque chose qui devait être de l'angoisse, la peur qu'il refuse et l'envoie balader.

- Sérieusement, vous avez vus les Dursley ? Et cette école ? Oui, je veux m'en aller !Vous êtes vraiment mon tuteur ? Je peux ne plus jamais les revoir ? Elle est grande, votre maison ? On part quand ? demanda Harry, des milliers d'autres questions se bousculant dans sa tête.

Pour l'ironie, c'était raté.

Le directeur ouvrit la bouche, offusqué qu'un élève ose insulter son merveilleux établissement, mais il la referma sans proférer un seul son. La menace qui planait dans le regard de Black n'admettait aucune interruption dans leur retrouvaille.

L'enthousiasme de son filleul fit plaisir à Sirius, un poids s'enlevait de ses épaules : le fils de Lily et James allait enfin pouvoir vivre la vie qui était faite pour lui.

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il hocha la tête pour répondre oui à toutes les questions de Harry.

- Bien, je crois que l'affaire est réglée ! J'ai ta garde sans délais, alors fait ton sac, on décolle !

Sirius signa les formulaires que lui tendait le directeur, ce dernier n'étant vraiment pas dans son assiette. Un autre jour il aurait crié au scandale et au kidnapping, mais tant de bonheur affiché lui mettait le moral dans les chaussettes. Il se renversa mollement contre son siège et regarda son tout juste ancien élève et les deux hommes sortir de son bureau tous trois souriant à s'en user les zygomatiques.

Woowoow.

Remus voyait Harry se retourner tous les mètres pour les regarder, Sirius et lui, un air à la fois émerveillé et incrédule collé sur le visage. Les rares élèves qui n'étaient pas en cours les dévisageaient avec méfiance.

- Harry, appela-t-il, je crois que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'affaire à prendre, hein? Oh, si, il ne faut pas que tu oublies d'aller récupérer les derniers grimoires !

Harry hocha la tête. Ce n'est que dans le dortoir, en fermant son sac, qu'il se figea, stupéfié.

C'était eux qui déposaient et récupéraient les livres dans la bibliothèque. Ça voulait dire que tout était vrai ? La magie existait pour de vrai, alors ? La preuve : ils étaient là, et ils avaient l'air de l'aimer sans jamais l'avoir rencontré avant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry eut un sourire niais.

A suivre.

Voila ! joyeux noel, bonne année et tout, et à la prochaine fois ! (dans pas trop longtemps j'espère… mais j'ai des partielles à la rentrée, et puis j'aurais pleiiins de bouquins pour noel et des trucs et tout. Donc patience !)


	11. La très Noble Maison des Black

Salut les gens ! ah, ça faisait un moment.

Pardon pour le retard… Et je n'ai aucune idée du rythme que je pourrais tenir. J'ai le prochain chapitre, mais je vais attendre d'avoir attaqué la suite pour publier. Donc euh, soyez patients ^^

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre de it's Neville :

Chapitre 11 : La très Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black.

Harry Potter n'était absolument pas triste de quitter le Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus, excellent établissement pour les cas désespérés.

Son sac l'épaule et un grimoire sous chaque bras, il se laissa guider dans la cour par les deux adultes. De près, la moto paraissait encore plus énorme. Cela ressemblait à un hybride de canapé et de vélo, avec un moteur et des phares. La moindre inquiétude à propos de tenir à trois sur un tel engin disparut avant même d'avoir existé.

Harry n'avait jamais fait de moto et il avait hâte d'essayer. Bon il avait aussi hâte de s'en aller. Sirius sauta sur l'engin et agita la tête comme pour s'ébrouer. Harry était certain qu'il envoyait des ondes bouillantes d'impatience à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il laissa Remus prendre ses affaires et les mettre dans une boîte, comme on en voit sur les scooters des livreurs de pizza mais en deux fois pus petit. Il aurait juré que son sac et deux énormes livres ne pourraient pas tenir dedans, qu'on soit pro de tetris ou adepte du tassage. Le mot _Magie_ clignota dans le cerveau de Harry et il arrêta de se poser des questions. Il avait encore des doutes sur l'existence d'une telle chose et sur l'identité des deux adultes, pourtant il avait très envie d'y croire. Remus lui fit un clin d'œil et l'invita à grimper derrière Sirius, avant de s'installer lui-même derrière eux.

Sirius fit rugir le moteur de la moto et Remus le gronda parce qu'il n'avait pas pris les casques, ce à quoi le brun répondit que de toute façon personne ne les verrai. Puis il conseilla à Harry de s'accrocher à lui. Harry obéit et enroula les bras autour de la taille de son parrain. Il se retrouva avec le nez collé à son manteau en cuir, qui avait une drôle odeur de chien mouillé.

La machine fit un bond en avant, et deux bras plongèrent sous ceux de Harry pour agripper les vêtements de Sirius. A en juger par ses grommellements, la moto n'était pas le moyen de transport préféré de Remus.

Ils passèrent le portail de St Brutus et Harry ne se retourna pas. Il regarda la rue, l'arrêt de bus, et les passants éberlués de voir trois personnes sur une seule moto.

Sirius bifurqua rapidement vers l'extérieur de la banlieue de Londres. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il n'y avait plus que des champs autour d'eux, et l'autoroute avait laissé place à une route de campagne. Sirius allait trop vite et il avait l'air de vouloir accélérer encore. Les seuls habitants du coin étaient des vaches. Harry se dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une vieille ferme perdue dans la campagne pour être sorcier et faire de la magie en toute tranquillité. Parce que c'était bien ça qu'il était et qu'il allait faire, non ?

Le vent lui sifflait dans les oreilles et il commençait à douter. Est-ce qu'il ne venait pas de se faire kidnapper ? Est-ce que la magie n'existait que dans les livres et les films ? Est-ce qu'on allait se moquer de lui et de sa naïveté ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait suivit les deux hommes sans broncher ? Sûrement parce que le faire lui avait parut infiniment plus censé que de rester à St Brutus et de continuer à vivre aux crochets des Dursley.

Harry posa le front sur le dos de son parrain – C'était vraiment incroyable et totalement hallucinant de pouvoir appeler quelqu'un 'parrain' – et respira doucement. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti en sécurité. Même dans la bibliothèque, il restait, au fond de sa tête, la peur. Peur d'être découvert, frappé, enfermé et renvoyé. Mais ici, alors que la pluie se mettait à tomber, assis sur une moto conduite par Sirius Black – son parrain ! – et enlacé par Remus Lupin, meilleurs amis de ses parents, il se sentait bien. Pourtant il avait encore peur. Cette fois, de s'être trompé.

Il voulait croire que les choses allaient s'améliorer pour lui, puisque de toute évidence, il venait de trouver quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à une famille. Mais il voulait aussi croire que la Magie existait, qu'il ne l'ait jamais vue et qu'elle soit là, partout. Qu'il suffise qu'il ouvre les yeux pour que tout devienne magique.

Quand il avait rassemblé ses affaires, un espoir terrible l'avait submergé. La Magie devait exister. Il le fallait.

La voix de Remus le fit sortir de ses pensées. Apparemment il grondait Sirius en criant par-dessus le bruit du moteur et lui disait d'arrêter de faire l'idiot. Harry sentit le torse de l'adulte se soulever par à coups : il riait. L'adolescent le vit plus ou moins appuyer sur un bouton du guidon et le son de la moto changea.

Au début il crut que Sirius était devenu fou et essayait de faire une roue arrière. Remus lui serra l'épaule et tendit la main pour lui montrer quelque chose. Alors Harry tourna la tête pour regarder le paysage et il comprit. Les vaches rapetissaient. Le sol s'éloignait. En fait, c'était eux qui s'éloignaient du sol.

Ils volaient. Au dessus de la campagne anglaise, assis sur une énorme moto.

Il ne fallut pas deux minutes à Harry pour avoir mal aux joues à force de sourire.

Derrière lui, Remus se crispa et poussa un glapissement un peu étrange, qui ressemblait beaucoup à un gros mot. La seconde suivante, ils traversaient un énorme nuage gorgé de pluie, sous le rire expansif de Sirius. Maintenant, ils étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds, mais Harry s'en fichait. Si la Magie faisait voler une moto, elle pouvait bien les aider à ne plus être mouillés. D'ailleurs, plusieurs formules surgirent de sa mémoire, et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Remus marmonna la deuxième dans son oreille, trois fois de suite pour les sécher tous les trois.

Il se rendit très rapidement compte que Sirius les reconduisait vers Londres par la voie des airs. Quel était l'intérêt de faire un détour pareil ? Ah. S'il avait eut les mains libres, Harry se serrait frappé le front. Dans un des traités sur la Magie qu'il avait lu, il était dit qu'il était interdit de pratiquer la magie devant les moldus. Par conséquent, faire s'envoler une moto au milieu de la rue serait certainement assez mal vu par les autorités magiques.

Il se calla contre son parrain et profita du voyage.

Au bout d'un moment ils ralentirent. Ils survolaient Londres et s'étaient rapprochés du sol. Aucun des deux adultes ne semblaient s'inquiéter d'être vu si jamais un badaud levait les yeux. Sirius leur fit faire plusieurs cercles au dessus d'un square et atterrit doucement sur les pavés. Il sauta souplement à terre et aida Harry et Remus à descendre. Le quartier était ancien, les façades des maisons vieillottes. L'une d'elles, coincée entre deux maisons, avait l'air particulièrement sinistre.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Sirius passa devant, chargé de ses bagages, et Remus le suivit, poussant une bicyclette. Harry les rattrapa en courant, émerveillé qu'on puisse transformer aussi facilement que ça une énorme moto en vieux vélo rouillé. Remus intercepta son regard et lui sourit

- Sirius refuse de laisser sa moto dehors, il a peur qu'on la lui vole. Et c'est le seul moyen pour la faire rentrer par la porte.

Sirius était déjà en haut d'une volée de marches, sur le perron de la maison.

- Pour la plupart des gens, poursuivit Remus, cette maison n'existe pas. Ils ne voient que les maisons qui sont de chaque côté, collées l'une à l'autre. Il se pencha vers Harry. Les ancêtres de Sirius qui l'ont bâtie étaient un peu parano, tu vois, je pense qu'ils n'aimaient pas du tout les moldus et voulaient être tranquilles. D'ailleurs, c'est un des endroits les plus sécurisés que je connaisse. Ils ne sont pas allés de main morte sur les sortilèges de protection.

- Comme une petite forteresse invisible? Demanda Harry.

- Exactement! S'écria Sirius qui venait de réussir à ouvrir la porte d'entrée bien qu'ayant les mains prises. Allez, entrez au lieu de bavarder!

Harry monta les marches, jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à la poignée en argent en forme de serpent, et se retrouva dans un hall sombre. Il y avait un grand escalier qui menait à l'étage – il leva les yeux et se corrigea – aux étages supérieurs. De l'extérieur, il n'avait compté que deux rangées de fenêtres au dessus du rez-de-chaussée, mais là il devait y avoir au moins quatre ou cinq paliers.

Sur un mur, il y avait des rideaux, ce qu'Harry ne s'expliqua pas car il distinguait un montant en bois sans qu'il y ait de vitre. Il entendit un bourdonnement venir de là, et quelque chose bougea dans l'ombre des tentures. Ils avaient la télé les sorciers?

- FILS INDIGNE! TU AS ENCORE FAIT RENTRER DE LA VERMINE DANS MA MAISON? LA MEME RACAILLE QUE D'HABITUDE FORCEMENT! QUI EST LE DEUXIEME? NE ME DIS PAS QUE VOUS AVEZ REUSSI A FAIRE UN REJETON PENDANT QUE J'AVAIS LE DOS TOURNE?

Harry sursauta, les yeux écarquillés. Remus rangea tranquillement le vélo sous l'escalier et ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une pièce en contrebas.

- Je vais faire du thé, annonça t-il.

Ah, sûrement la cuisine.

Sirius déposa les affaires de son filleul par terre et lui fit signe de s'approcher de la source des hurlements.

- Harry, je suis navré de te présenter ma mère. C'est une vraie harpie et elle adore crier tout le temps.

L'adolescent se pencha et vit que les rideaux cachaient un grand tableau. C'était le portrait d'une femme à taille réelle, elle avait une robe noire, un chapeau noir, les cheveux et les yeux noirs, et elle donnait l'impression de les foudroyer du regard. Harry la regarda plus attentivement et il la vit cligner des yeux.

- C'est un tableau qui bouge, comme ils les décrivent dans L'Histoire de Poudlard?

Son parrain acquiesça, et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut coupé.

-Petit malpoli! Je ne suis pas comme les stupides tableaux de cette satanée école, moi! Je suis Walburga Black! La dernière des Blacks, la dernière personne de cette maudite famille qui mérite de porter ce nom!

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour l'emmener ailleurs.

- Est ce que vous êtes vivante? Demanda ce dernier.

La femme dans le tableau se figea et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Non, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

- Mais alors vous êtes quoi? Un fantôme?

- Bien sûr que non! Ces crétins translucides ne font que se plaindre et hanter les lieux de leur mort en regrettant leur vie. Je suis le portrait de Mme Black et puis c'est tout! Où est mon imbécile de fils? Sirius! Mets ce garnement dehors, et le sauvage avec tant que tu y es!

- Est-ce que vous êtes méchante parce que vous êtes enfermée dans un tableau?

- Comment oses-tu! Je ne suis pas enfermée, je peux aller dans tous les autres tableaux qui existent! Qui sont les parents de cet ignorant? Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi mal élevé! DEHORS!

- Je suis Harry Potter, madame, répondit Harry, pas plus perturbé que ça. Mes parents sont Lily et James Potter. Est ce que vous avez déjà rencontré la Joconde? Je me demande si...

- Harry Potter? L'interrompit Mme Black.

- Oui. Est-ce que...

- LE Harry Potter?

- Heu, je suis le seul que je connaisse. Pourquoi vous...

- Tu as l'intention de tuer Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom?

- Pardon? Qui ça?

- Il a décimé ta famille. Je te demande si tu va le tuer.

- Bin, je... Attendez, mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture!

Mme Black éclata d'un rire strident et Sirius s'étrangla. Il attrapa son filleul par une manche et l'entraîna jusqu'à la cuisine. Harry capta une dernière phrase avant qu'il ne claque la porte.

-Tu me plais, garçon! Un peu de sang neuf dans la très noble et très ancienne maison des Blacks, c'est pas si mal!

La cuisine était grande mais l'immense table de banquet la faisait paraître étroite. Sirius et Harry s'installèrent tout au bout, près de la cheminée éteinte. Remus posa une tasse de thé devant chacun d'eux et s'assit à son tour.

Ils étaient tous les trois un peu mal à l'aise mais les deux adultes n'avaient pas perdu un gramme de leur euphorie initiale. Harry avait un bon milliard de questions et il ne savait pas par laquelle commencer, mais il se lança quand même.

- Bon. Euh, qu'on soit bien d'accord, la magie existe?

Remus lui sourit gentiment et sortit sa baguette. Il marmonna quelques mots et la tasse de Sirius se transforma successivement en rat, en verre à pied et en bougie. Harry sourit et regarda Sirius faire les gros yeux puis retransformer sa tasse en tasse.

- Métamorphose élémentaire, Tome 1, niveau 1? Demanda l'adolescent.

- Oui, je crois, répondit Remus.

- Mes parents ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture?

Les deux adultes se regardèrent et firent la grimace. Sirius se lança.

- Tu as entendu parler de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom?

- Je crois qu'il y avait un paragraphe sur lui dans Les Grands Evénements de la Magie au XXème siècle. C'est un mage noir, ou quelque chose comme ça?

- C'est le pire mage noir de ce siècle, Harry. Il voulait tuer les Moldus et les sorciers liés aux Moldus. Tes parents sont morts parce qu'ils le combattaient, entre autre.

- J'ai lu qu'il avait été vaincu. Pourquoi ta mère voudrait que je le tue?

- Elle est vieille et cinglée, répondit Remus en fronçant le nez. Elle dit n'importe quoi et elle déteste tout le monde.

- Toi aussi elle te déteste, on dirait.

Remus soupira.

- C'est à cause de, euh, tes petits problèmes de pilosité mensuels?

Remus le regarda sans vraiment parvenir à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre et Sirius poussa un rugissement à mi-chemin entre le rire et l'aboiement. Le loup-garou finit par acquiescer en rougissant et en louant mentalement l'intelligence et le tact maladroit de Harry.

- Vous m'avez adopté pour de vrai? Pourquoi?

Sirius frotta le dos de son ami et prit la parole.

- James et Lily étaient nos meilleurs amis, on était ensemble à Poudlard. Ils m'ont demandé d'être ton parrain quand tu es né et avec Remus on leur a juré de te protéger s'il leur arrivait quelque chose.

- Et ils sont morts. Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas adopté tout de suite? Pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait pour empêcher que j'aille chez les Dursley?

- On a essayé, tu peux en être sûr, répondit doucement Remus. Ecoute, on t'installe, on te fait visiter, on dîne et on te raconte tout depuis le début.

- D'accord.

A suivre…

La suite, bin, heu, plus tard hein.

Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine fois !


	12. Manuel à l'usage des Harry Paumés

Hey ! Oui, oui, je sais, ça très longtemps. Mais je n'abandonne pas ! ça sera lent, mais un jour je finirais cette fiction !

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, c'est super sympa !

Chapitre 12 : Manuel à l'usage des Harry paumés.

La maison des Blacks était vraiment grande et il fallait une bonne mémoire et de l'entraînement pour ne pas s'y perdre. Sirius et Remus montrèrent à Harry les pièces, il y avait un tas de chambres et de salons, dont un très grand, très sombre et rempli d'objets bizarres. Sirius les présenta comme venant de la collection d'artefacts des Blacks et expliqua en pinçant les lèvres que sa famille avait toujours eu un penchant pour la Magie Noire. Il lui montra la pièce qui renfermait l'arbre généalogique, en expliquant que les traces de brûlures sur la tapisserie servaient à effacer les personnes déshéritées. Du bout du doigt il tapota un rond noir en soupirant.

-Il y avait mon nom ici. Sirius Black, troisième du nom, déshérité, l'informa son parrain.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Harry, tout en lisant les noms et les dates et remarquant que Sirius avait trente six ans et qu'il avait eu un frère cadet -il calcula rapidement- mort à dix huit ans.

-Je n'adhérais pas aux valeurs familiales et je suis parti. Ton père et ses parents m'ont accueilli à bras ouverts, précisa l'homme, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs. Je n'étais pas beaucoup plus vieux que toi, j'avais seize ans.

Harry hocha la tête et suivit les deux adultes pour continuer la visite. Ils lui indiquèrent, au dernier étage, une échelle, elle menait au grenier. C'était là que Remus passait ses pleines lunes. Personne ne dit rien mais il était évident qu'Harry n'aurait pas le droit d'y aller à ces moments là.

Sirius expliqua qu'il avait enlevé tous les tableaux de la maison car ils étaient hargneux et détestaient les déshérités, les loups garous, et les jeunes. Malheureusement, impossible d'enlever le portrait de sa mère à cause d'un sort de glue perpétuelle. Par ailleurs la collection de têtes d'elfes de maison -Harry fit la grimace- avait été décrochée le jour où Sirius était devenu le seul propriétaire de la maison.

Remus lui indiqua que Sirius et lui avaient leur chambre au deuxième étage, et qu'il pouvait choisir la sienne. Harry n'hésita pas longtemps. Puisqu'il y avait une salle d'eau à chaque étage et que toutes les chambres avaient, comme tout le reste de la maison, un décor fait de vert, de serpents et d'argenté (les sorciers avaient vraiment des goûts bizarres), il décida de prendre celle qui était la plus proche de la bibliothèque. Il n'osa pas râler mais n'en pensa pas moins, car Sirius et Remus lui précisèrent qu'ils ne lui donneraient pas accès aux livres immédiatement.

Au diner, Harry rencontra Kreattur, l'Elfe de maison des Blacks. Il le salua chaleureusement, content et curieux de rencontrer une créature magique, mais l'elfe lui jeta un regard suspicieux et continua à faire brûler le dessert. Sirius avait l'air de détester Kreattur, qui le lui rendait bien, et mettait Remus dans le même panier.

-Il était déjà au service de ma famille avant ma naissance, grommela le parrain de Harry. Il était sensé faire les tâches ménagères, mais...

Sirius écarta les mains et Harry regarda les piles de vaisselle sale, les toiles d'araignées et la poussière réparties dans la pièce. Il voyait ce que l'adulte voulait dire.

Pourtant Remus prit la défense de l'elfe de maison.

-Je pense que les elfes sont influencés par leurs maîtres. Après tout ils sont liés par un contrat magique. Sirius a toujours détesté cette maison -

-Et ma famille, marmonna l'intéressé.

-Et sa famille. Donc Kreattur, qui est au service des Blacks et de la maison, fait en sorte de déplaire à Sirius.

-Monsieur Black est un mauvais fils! S'écria l'elfe. Mme Black était un bon maître et le frère de monsieur Black aussi. Mais Kreattur continue de servir la maison des Blacks, parce qu'il est l'elfe de maison des Blacks!

Harry regarda l'elfe en penchant la tête sur le côté. Kreattur avait des oreilles pointues, comme les chauves souris, des eux globuleux, et portait un vieux torchon en guise de pagne. Il avait l'air aussi sympathique que Mme Black.

-Est ce que tu es un esclave? Demanda Harry.

-Kreattur est un elfe de maison, répliqua Kreattur en le foudroyant du regard.

-Je crois que j'étais aussi un elfe de maison là où j'habitais avant, dit Harry, l'air pensif.

-Les sorciers sont des sorciers, jamais des elfes de maison, fit l'elfe en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Peut-être, mais ce matin je pensais que la magie n'existait pas.

Kreattur secoua la tête en faisant claquer ses oreilles, et disparut dans un "Pop" qui fit sursauter Harry.

-Il a disparut! Est ce qu'il vient de transplaner? J'ai lu des choses là dessus dans-

-Harry, tu devrais faire attention aux questions que tu poses, dit gentiment Remus.

-Mais, je voulais savoir si-

-Tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre, mais il vaut mieux éviter d'agresser les gens pour avoir des réponses, même si ce ne sont que des tableaux ou des elfes de maison.

-Oui, d'accord, fit l'adolescent un peu piteux.

Sirius avait retrouvé son air jovial et chaleureux, et il les guida tous les deux vers un petit salon. Il s'installa dans un petit sofa avec Remus et Harry s'assit dans un gros fauteuil vert avec des pieds en forme de serpents, en face d'eux.

-Vous allez m'apprendre la magie?

Sirius lui adressa un immense sourire.

-J'ai l'ambition de te faire entrer dans une école de sorcellerie à la rentrée scolaire. Vu tous els grimoires que tu as lu, en quatre mois ça ne me paraît pas insurmontable. Tu auras peut être du retard sur les autres élèves, mais c'est pas bien grave.

-Je vais vraiment lancer des sorts? Transformer des tasses en souris?

-Ca fait partie du programme, répondit Sirius.

Remus roula des yeux.

-Il n'y a pas de programme, Harry, pour l'instant tu es là et on va t'apprendre le plus de choses possible, si tu es d'accord.

-Evidemment que je suis d'accord! Je pourrais devenir Auror? Ou Médicomage?

Sirius se mit à rire.

-Rem', tu vois bien qu'on va devoir l'envoyer dans une école de sorciers! Sans diplôme, pas d'études supérieures! ...Ah, Auror! C'était le rêve de ton père!

-Et Médicomage celui de Lily, ajouta Remus en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Sirius.

-Mais j'hésite aussi entre Arithmancien et Potionniste, précisa Harry.

Le loup garou envoya un grand coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami pour l'empêcher de répondre et parla à sa place.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, Harry.

-Peut être que, euh pour m'entraîner je pourrais faire des sorts pour faire la cuisine, ou je sais pas, je me souviens d'une chouette formule pour animer les balais...

-M'enfin, c'est le boulot de Kreat -Aïe! Rem', mon pied!

-Depuis le temps que j'attends que quelqu'un dise ça! Soupira Remus. Ecoute moi bien Sirius, tu m'empêche de faire la cuisine et le ménage-

-Mais... Tu dois pas te fatiguer trop... Tu sais bien, pour la ... Lune- bafouilla Sirius.

-J'en ai marre de manger des trucs cramés et quand c'est toi c'est pire. Alors Harry, demande à Kreattur si tu peux l'aider, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il est moins désagréable avec toi, avec un peu de chance tu va le rendre plus aimable et... Bref, chaque chose en son temps, on en est pas encore là. Sirius, tu lui racontes?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs fit semblant de bouder pendant au moins cinq secondes et puis il se lança.

-Remus, tes parents et moi on s'est rencontrés à Poudlard.

-Poudlard, comme dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, avec les quatre maisons et les tableaux et tout?

-Oui, poursuivit Sirius. On était tous dans la même année et à Gryffondor. Avec James et Rem' on était inséparables. On faisait les quatre cent coups. Ton père ne s'est rapproché de Lily qu'en sixième ou septième année. En sortant de Poudlard, tes parents se son mariés presque tout de suite, à cause de la guerre contre Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Je-Sais-Qui?

-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom!

-Ah, Voldemort?

-Chut! Firent les deux adultes en cœur, un éclair de peur assombrissant leurs regards.

-Personne ne prononce son nom depuis longtemps, ajouta Remus.

-Vous avez peur d'un nom? Demanda Harry.

-Tout le monde a peur de ce que ce nom représente, gamin, reprit son parrain. Enfin tout ça pour dire que tes parents nous ont pris comme témoins et se sont mariés. Aucun de nous ne savait si on allait survivre à la guerre.

Remus pausa son épaule contre la sienne et baissa tristement les yeux. Sirius continua:

-On s'est battus contre Lui et ses Mangemorts. Tu vois qui sont les Mangemorts? Oui évidemment, tu as lu tout ce qu'on t'a passé. Un jour, tu es né. Lily et James étaient terriblement contents, et moi j'étais ton parrain. Et puis Dumbledore, c'est le-

-Le directeur actuel de Poudlard, compléta Harry, étonné que tout ce qu'il avait lu au fil des années soit vrai et lui serve à quelque chose.

-Oui. Il nous a annoncé, enfin il a annoncé à tes parents une prophétie, sur un enfant né en juillet qui vaincrait Tu-Sais-Qui. Ca ne pouvait être que toi ou un autre garçon, le fils des Londubat, qui combattaient à nos côtés. Tes parents ont eu peur pour toi, alors ils nous ont tout raconté, pour qu'on les aide à te protéger. Mais Tu-Sais-Qui a aussi entendu parler de la prophétie et il a décidé d'éliminer le risque qu'elle se réalise. Il a chassé et tué tes parents. Et puis la même nuit il est allé chez l'autre famille pour faire la même chose, mais il est mort. Le gamin a survécu à un Avada Kedavra et Tu-Sais-Qui est mort. Maintenant ce petit gars a ton âge, il s'appelle Neville. Tout le monde le considère comme un héros parce qu'à un an, pour une raison inconnue, il a vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui. Les gens l'appellent Le-Garçon-Qui -A-Survécu.

Fasciné par l'histoire, Harry hocha la tête.

-Tes parents sont morts parce que tu aurais pu être le survivant, mais ça personne ne le sait, sauf nous trois et Dumbledore. Les gens connaîtront sûrement ton nom parce que tes parents sont quand même des héros de la guerre. Ce son les dernières victimes de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Harry hocha encore la tête. Il était très triste et très fier à la fois.

-Mais il y a autre chose que tout le monde ignore. A Poudlard nous étions tous amis avec un autre Gryffondor. Peter Pettigrow.

Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, ce nom disait quelque chose à Harry. J'étais le gardien secret de tes parents, mais pour tromper Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est Peter qui a été mis sous Fidelitas.

L'adolescent connaissait le sort. Il permettait de rendre incartable et indétectable un endroit, pour le dissimuler aux yeux de tous. C'était le Gardien Secret qui permettait d'accéder au lieu caché.

-Et il a trahi. Il a rapporté la prophétie à Tu-Sais-Qui et lui a livré tes parents et toi.

Les yeux gris de Sirius étincelèrent de haine.

-J'ai réussi à le capturer et il est allé à Azkaban, mais il s'est échappé l'année dernière. Le matin après l'attaque, on t'a retrouvé dans les décombres de la maison. Tu Sais Qui ne t'avait pas trouvé, tu avais juste une petite blessure au front, à cause d'un morceau de mur je suppose.

Harry souleva ses cheveux et passa les doigts au milieu de son front, sur la petite cicatrice qu'il avait depuis toujours. Elle était un peu biscornue et ressemblait à un éclair.

Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de Remus pour apaiser ses sanglots.

-Depuis ce jour on essaie de t'adopter, murmura son parrain.

-Pourquoi vous n'avez pas réussi avant?

-Dumbledore et le Ministère nous ont mis des bâtons dans les roues. Même si je suis ton parrain, les Dursley étaient ta famille la plus proche et ça convenait à Dumbledore. Le temps de s'occuper du Survivant. Ses parents avaient été gravement blessés pendant l'attaque, même aujourd'hui ils sont toujours à l'hôpital. Donc il l'a confié à sa grand-mère. On est allés le voir tous les jours pendant des mois. Il disait que ça serait trop dur pour nous, après la mort de James et Lily, la trahison de Peter et avec l'était de Remus, de s'occuper de toi.

» On a fini par comprendre que ça n'avait rien à voir, simplement Dumbledore préférait que "Le-Garçon-Qui-Aurait-Pu-Etre-Celui-Qui-A-Survécu" reste à l'écart du monde magique. Il devait douter un peu, avoir peur que la prophétie te concerne toi et pas Neville, même s'il n'y avait aucune raison de croire ça. C'est vraiment Neville qui a tué Tu-Sais-Qui cette nuit là. Il nous a mis le Ministère dans les pattes pour être tranquille. Un loup garou, adopter? Un Black, dont le frère et la cousine étaient des Mangemorts avérés? Et il nous a interdit de t'approcher.

Ensuite tu as grandi. Tu faisais beaucoup de Magie Involontaire, Mme Figgs nous rencontrait en cachette pour nous raconter.

-Mme Figgs?!

-Oui, elle était chargée par Dumbledore de te surveiller. En même temps le Survivant n'était pas très doué. J'ai lu dans la presse que son grand père l'a jeté par une fenêtre pour forcer sa Magie Involontaire. Neville a rebondi partout dans le jardin, selon le journaliste. Tout le monde était content.

Harry était horrifié. Ce garçon, le Survivant, avait tué le plus grand Mage Noir du siècle et on le remerciait en le balançant par une fenêtre? Il était content de n'être qu'Harry Potter.

-Là Dumbledore a dû avoir peur que tu fasses de l'ombre à son protégé en étant meilleur que lui et en racontant partout que tu aurais pu être le Survivant. Nos démarches d'adoption ont fait un gigantesque bond en arrière. Pour tes onze ans, il t'a envoyé une lettre pour t'inviter à Poudlard. En fait je crois que c'est la vieille MacGonagall qui te l'a envoyée. Mais Dumbledore ne s'est pas assuré que tu ailles à Poudlard. Ca n'était pas vital et ça a dû l'arranger que tu restes un Moldu et que ces imbéciles de Dursley te séquestrent dans cette école sordide.

C'était étrange de savoir enfin la vérité sur sa vie et sa famille, alors que Harry ne s'était jamais douté que ce que lui avait raconté sa tante était faux. En l'espace d'une journée, son univers s'était écroulé et rebâtit. Il avait un peu peur de ce que serait le monde le lendemain, mais il espérait que la Magie et sa nouvelle famille adoptive seraient encore là.

Pendant une poignée de secondes, il regarda les deux hommes en face de lui, rendus tristes par l'évocation du passé, mais heureux qu'il soit là, incroyablement contents d'avoir obtenu sa garde.

Harry se demanda ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il avait été élevé par Sirius et Remus, ou carrément par ses parents. Et puis il délaissa cette idée parce que ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça. Dans un univers parallèle il devait bien y avoir un Harry Potter qui n'avait jamais été seul ni triste, mais lui, il était là, dans le salon de sa nouvelle maison, à cet instant précis, et c'était déjà énorme.

Il avait un avenir et une bibliothèque bien remplie. Pas besoin d'aller chercher mieux ailleurs.

A suivre.

J'aime bien Kreattur. Je vais surement me pencher sur la question des elfes de maison, y'a pleins de trucs possibles à imaginer, m'enfin ça sera pas ça le plus important dans la fic, rassurez vous !

Prenez voter mal en patience en attendant la suite ^^'


End file.
